


Solo G

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Gemsonas - Freeform, Gen, OC, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire was bound to the rules of the future. She knew everything that would happen and when But fusing with Ruby, becoming Garnet meant the future was less stable. She learned to live with it, loving the freedom that having no fixed future brought, until Garnet met a gem with no name, no identity that escaped her future sight. [DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So working on a WIP cause apparently I can't write one shots anymore? No idea, though this would be interesting since I have no idea where it's going.

Another day, in the life of the Crystals gems. After what happened to Jasper and the news with Steven and Ameythst fusing, going back to just fighting monsters was pretty anti-climactic. Garnet was leading the search of finding the corrupted gems, using her future vision to see anything nearby and for the longest while it had been on the firtz. She would see the gems corning another monster. Sometimes in the tundra sometimes at sea, occasionally in fogoten war zone from the Rebellion but it would change without her or any of the Crystal Gems doing anything about it. Pearl would comfort her, reminding her that everyone had those days but Garnet was sure she was missing something, another possibility she couldn’t think of. 

The next time a gem showed up in her future vision was business as usual. It was in the mountains behind Beach city and the Gem in question had been harassing campers and hikers. So like every other gem, they went to take it out. This time leaving Connie and Steven at home. Steven protested heavily, leveraging his defeat of Jasper as reason enough to go (along with his progress during training) while Connie argued for her swordsman ship and Stevonnie’s skill in battle.

Garnet didn’t doubt either of them. She witnessed Smokey Quartz’s abilities first hand and saw so much potential in Stevonnie but she had a terrible feeling. Why this Gem out of all the other gems? It was fated to meet them when every other gem’s future changed.

“I’m sorry you two, but it’s going to be dangerous.”

“But we fought Jasper!” Connie said, waving her arms to mimic the fight.

“I fought Jasper twice!” Steven interjected, pulling himself up to his full height.

“I know, but the future’s been too unpredictable. I can’t guarantee your safety Connie and wouldn’t be fair to take Steven when you’ve both proven yourself.”

Connie frown, slumping onto the ground. “That’s such a mom answer.”

Steven pursed his lips and batted his eyes lashes as cutely as he could, trying to get Garnet to change her mind, unaware that she had her eyes closed behind her shades. “But Garnet…”

“No buts Steven.” Pearl interjected, noticing the fusion was beginning to waver. “Garnet and I talked about this with Connie’s Parents and the two of you are going to have a nice day off from training and adventures today. Besides we got you both tickets to the screening of Unfamiliar Familiar, summer special. That could be fun.”

“Not as fun as going on a mission.” Connie muttered.

Garnet offered them a smile, quietly thanking Pearl for stepping in. “There’d be other missions.”

“After it!” Garnet shouted; gauntlets up as she ran after the corruption. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl had cornered the beast down one hallway of the mountains, after chasing it a full ten minutes through the winding stone labyrinth. The corruption, a brown and yellow gem with spikes along it’s body roared and skittered, climbing up the side of walls to knock away boulders in an attempt to shake the gems. They persisted. Weapons out and eyes on the trail of footprints left behind. 

“Yo G, wait up!” Amethyst coughed out between breaths. She morphed into a ball and sped down the hallway, catching up to Garnet who kept her eyes trained ahead.

“Watch out Amethyst. This one’s smarter than it looks.” Garnet pull back as the smaller gem took the lead. Spotting her as best she could in the chase.

“Tch, I got it.” Amethyst bounced off the floor, returning to her humanoid shape before she summoned her whip and cracked down the back of the beast. The resulting howl, shook all the gems in the area, all three slowing down as the corruption fell to the floor, convulsing from the pain. It was strong. The force of Amethysts studded whip didn’t poof it and even in its pain it kept trying to crawl away. If the image wasn’t so tragic Garnet would have applauded the efforts.

Pearl discharged her weapon, a hand coming up to her chin, expression solemn as she looked at it. “This one’s pretty strong wouldn’t you say?”

Amethyst kept her whip out, flipping her hair out of her eyes. “Right? It took my whip and it’s still in one piece. I wonder what kind of gem it was.”

Garnet reached a hand out to Pearl. “That’s enough you two, let’s get this over with.”

Pearl nodded, reaching out to touch Garnet’s hand. Sardonyx was an appropriate choice. Strong enough to poof the gem but delicate enough to not get carried away and hurt anyone else. Amethyst took a few steps back. Giving them some room as Pearl walked forward. The corruption was whining pitifully on the floor but it had stopped moving. Garnet was sure she could poof it on her own at this point but it had proved it was both strong and smart enough to escape them if it needed to.

Before the two gems could touch a large battering ram flew at the trio. Garnet’s future vision had her jumping out of the way before could get hit but Amethyst and Pearl were caught in the blast radius, poofing on the spot along with the beast. Garnet herself was barely holding onto her form. Such power. Who could possibly be on the Earth with that much power from such a distance? And with a battering ram no less. She looked into it but her Future vision no longer worked, coming up into a blank space as if the Universe decided that the gem in question did not exist but she couldn’t. Garnet had seen her weapon felt its power.

She landed on her feet, discharging on gauntlet to pick up the two gems in her hand while the other was brought up to defend against the new gem. There she was in front of the beast. As tall as any Quartz solider but lithe and muscled like a Combat Pearl. Garnet gasped as she took in her yellow, skin and a gem that shone bright amber in the sun. Her hair was long and flowing down her back in deep tawny curls with bangs that hid her eyes from view. She knelt down, taking the gem of the corruption off the floor.

“Get your hands of that gem!” Garnet screamed.

The Amber gem didn’t say word, looking the gem in her hand over, turning it around and around before jumping off. Not saying a single word to Garnet.

Garnet fired up her future vision, not a single future came up around the gem. Try as she might, trying to see if she would find her, if Pearl would find her, if Peridot, Lapis, Steven anyone in beach city and anyone she knew would run into this mystery gem and the cosmic void refused to answer for the first stiller and quieter than she’d ever known it to be in the one moment she needed it the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Connie and the rest of the Crystal gems took Garnet’s silence and solitude for her need for a break. She barely said anything more than a sentence to the gems, mostly nodding, humming and interacting with everyone as little as possible. Steven had tried before to speak to her, showing her the newest book he’d gotten at the library with Connie or even inviting her to watch Crying breakfast Friends with him but she had no interest, instead spending days in the temple meditating.

Pearl mentioned being worried that she might be over taxing herself by scrying into the future so much and Amethyst just shrugged. Sometimes a gem couldn’t rest until everything fell into place. Until even the smallest thing had sorted itself out and could be laid to rest. While everyone had conflicting feelings about how to deal with garnet, ultimately she was left alone to sort out it out internally.

When she finally came out of the temple, Garnet looked haggard. The lines in her face deeper and more pronounced and she slouched a lot more than she usually did. It was pretty late, Amethyst and Steven had gone to bed and she wasn’t sure were Pearl was but wasn’t willing to put in the effort to look for her with her future vision.

Outside, the sea swept the sore and the sound of breaking waves began to ease the tension from her shoulders. As she began to relax a dust cloud choked up the beach line. Garnet started it down, focusing on the very front only to see a familiar yellow form heading straight for her.

Garnet summoned her Gauntlets and jumped down to the beach. There was no way she as about to let this gem hurt her family again. She ran, head first into the dust cloud, gauntlets up and fist raised to punch the offending gem right off the beach. Once she got closer she knocked her square in the jaw, sending her toppling as she ran up to her.

“How did you find us?” Garnet didn’t slow down, following the gem’s body as it rolled into the sand. The Yellow gem rolled onto her feet. She jumped back as garnet brought a first down, barely missing her and putting a crater on the beach.

The mystery gem kept backing up, dodging Garnet’s close range blows as she kept trying to make space between them. Garnet didn’t let her assault ease up, “Why are you here?”

No response, just silence and a blank stare, no unease no fear. Garnet rushed her again, “answer me!”

The gem jumped out of the way of Garnet’s next attack. Airborne now, she summoned a battering ram and crushed the fusion under it.

 

“Sapphy!” Ruby pulled herself together first, All around them, Garnet’s room began to collapse into large chunks, large rivers that use to flow under the floor, erupting to seal them in. Ruby glanced around to where Sapphire was rubbing her head. Skirts in one hand as she ran over to Ruby.

“We must leave.” Sapphire began running towards the door, calling up ice to bridge the spaces between the rivers.

Ruby followed behind her, punching everything that tried t hit them out of the way until they got to the door and made it out before the room collapsed. Ruby gathered Sapphire up in her arms and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Sapphire, brought a hand up and nuzzled against Ruby’s face. “Ruby… I need some time before we fuse again.”

“Sapphy?”

Sapphire shook her head. “I just need some time… alone.”


End file.
